Keeping Secrets
by Augustus Sol
Summary: Everyone keeps secrets, but every secret is eventually discovered. As big as the secrets Kagome's kept were though, the dark wouldn't be able to hide them for long.


**Hello, thank you for clicking on Keeping Secrets! I'm really happy to be sharing this story, but I do want to note that this story is dark. There will be violence and other such actions. This story isn't for underage readers. Not because of sex, but because of language and violence.**

**I know this prologue is short, but I promise that following chapters will be longer.**

**Please review though if you read this!**

* * *

The dawn poured in through the window, highlighting the things Kagome wished to keep in the dark. The bottles of whisky and wine, the crushed cigarettes, the naked man. No, he was more of a god than a man but opinions aside, Kagome knew that she never wanted anyone to see these things, she wanted to keep them in a dark place where the sun wouldn't make her face the truth that she needed help. God, she was a mess.

"Hangovers suck," she hissed quietly, attempting to clean up a little before she left for work, at the nearest Wacdonalds. Yeah, it _was _the crappiest job in the world but hey, at least if you showed up looking like dog shit, they didn't ask why.

"EW!" she squealed at the sight if a cockroach skittering across the ground. Well, it was time to add exterminator to the list of people she needed to call. Right below a psychiatrist, the cops and her mom. Damn, it was her mother's birthday today wasn't it? If she got the chance, Kagome would need to give her a call. That made the hangover worse. She knew her mother would ask why she hadn't seen her in so long and though Kagome could lie like she could breathe, naturally with ease, she always felt a tiny bit of guilt when lying to her mother. Well, she could probably drown that guilt, along with that damn cockroach, in a bottle of beer.

"You house is a dump." And that just made the headache that much worse. The naked man, her boss's brother and a wanted criminal, was awake. She knew he'd attempt to convince her to stay and she wouldn't be able to refuse. He _was _that good in bed. Again, this man was a _god_.

Hands wound themselves around her waist and his breath tickled the back of her ear. She felt herself being pulled back to the mattress, her supposed bed without the frame, pillows or sheets. Typically, the criminal was her pillow so she didn't really feel like she was ever missing a pillow.

"I need to work. Inuyasha thinks I'm a prostitute," Kagome hissed, attempting to wriggle her way out of his hands. One hand reached for his pants and pulled out his wallet. Next thing Kagome knew, seventy-thousand yen sat in her lap.

"This is more than you make in a week. Stay for the day," he ordered. Kagome rolled her eyes, but took the seventy-thousand and laid it next to her pink push-up bra.

"There's a cockroach. I'm not sleeping with you until it's dead." His lips were already moving up and down her neck though, trying to find that spot that made her writhe. To say the least, when she was pissed, she didn't writhe.

"Love, the only way this happens is if you let go a little. Now, let go," he hissed in her ear.

"Just take you pleasure and get out, I need to call my mom." His chuckle only served to irritate the already irritated blue eyed girl more.

"Why don't you call her now? I paid seven-hundred, you owe me at least seven rounds," he whispered in a low, rough tone. Bluntness had never been so tasty. But then, neither had fucking a criminal every evening.

Kagome reached over to her own pants and grabbed her cell phone. The thing was nine years old and compared to the phones that were being popped at out at the same rate children were, it was prehistoric. Still, she was short of cash and didn't really see a replacement as a necessity. However, vodka was always a necessity.

"Hi mom, happy birthday!"

"Yeah mom, I know I haven't visited in a long time." An irritated tone.

"No mom, I'm not dating anyone." A red blush.

"Mom! I don't want a child right now!"

"Mom, I'm not in a good place of my life at the moment. Children are out of the question completely."

"Yeah, I'm still working at WacDonald's. Inuyasha is still my boss and he's nice." A sigh.

"Yeah, I know his brother is a criminal. I don't think he'll make an appearance though." Hands began creeping up her sides.

"I gotta go mom. Bye." Click.

"Sesshoumaru, I still have to call Inuyasha and tell him I'm sick." Before he could say anything else, Kagome dialed Inuyasha and told him she wasn't feeling well. Inuyasha let her off for the day.

Inuyasha was a nice guy, a little crass but still a nice guy. She hadn't doubted he would let her off and tell her he hoped she got well soon, to take it easy, and don't worry about money, he'd make sure she got paid full wages even though she wasn't there. He was sweet, the opposite of the man whose hands were in places they shouldn't have been, literally and metaphorically. Her mom would probably be through the roof with joy if she started dating Inuyasha, settled down with him. She would be safe and well cared for her. Inuyasha was boring though. She didn't want him.

The god beside her was no better though. She liked bad boys, sure, but she didn't like serial killers, yakuza leaders, leaders of human trafficking rings, loan sharks, mercenaries, rapists, etc. The god, more like devil, was all of those things and more. He worse than Satan, if you so believed in such, worse than Hitler maybe. What made it worse was he killed her brother, Souta.

He was despicable, so was she as she gave herself to him, her mouth against his, her hands on his flesh and his on hers. She slept with a man who had killed, a man who had raped and beaten. She slept with the murderer of her own brother. She was the lowest of the low, down on his level really just without the blood on her hands. Her mother would disown her; call the cops immediately since Kagome had no intention of ever calling them. It was sick, it was disturbed.

That's why she kept it in all in the dark, hidden and tucked away in her shabby apartment, black-out curtains drawn and door always locked. No one could see because it was all in the dark.


End file.
